Misa, Mi Misa: crónicas de dulces perdidos
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Despues de la muerte de Kira, el destino de Misa Amane es un misterio. Pero sólo una persona sabe donde esta. Y ese es Near SPOILERS DEL MANGA


**Misa, Mi Misa: crónicas de dulces perdidos**

Misa-misa.

La mejor modelo.

La más guapa.

La más talentosa.

La mujer más hueca del mundo.

Obsesionada sin remedio.

Sin sentido ó esperanza.

Alguien muy fácil de usar.

Y aun más fácil de desechar.

Así era Misa-misa.

Simplemente era una rubia bonita… y de mente hueca. Muy hueca. Vacía. Se podría lanzar una piedra en el vació de su cabeza y el eco en ella resonaría eternamente… por que no tenía nada en su cabeza. Bueno, quizás aire… ó helio del que usan para inflar globos.

Era sorprendente que supiera leer y escribir… de hecho, era sorprendente como al menos articulaba palabras sólidas. Una habilidad superada por su insignificante mentalidad. Después de todo, ¿Quién aparte de ella pensaba que la Fotosíntesis era el resumen de una foto?

Sobra decir que cuando escucho eso, L pensó que debía ser una broma. Una HORRIBLE broma.

Aunque cuando vio su más clara expresión de verdadero orgullo (por saber, según ella la respuesta) simplemente L se quedo impactado. ¿Quién no? Hasta Light le miro con vergüenza ajena… aun que Misa nunca se entero… en realidad nunca se entera de nada. Resulta horrible como eso no sorprende… ó preocupa.

Quizás la dejaron caer cuando nació… eso explicaría algunas cosas… mm, no, de hecho, explicaría todo.

¿Sería seguro dejarla dormir por las noches? Por que capaz y se le olvidaba un día como respirar… y no es broma.

Todo en ella era hermoso. Hasta que abría la boca. Un pequeño detalle que podría pasar desapercibido, si tan sólo no fuera tan…tan…¿Tonta? ¿Torpe? ¿Boca-floja? ¿Descuidada? ¿Vulgar en uno y varios sentidos?...¿Ya mencione Tonta?

Sin duda Misa tenía todo el perfil de una mujer COMPLETAMENTE dependiente. Hablando en todos los aspectos. Era también sorprendente como no se ahogaba cuando comía, es decir, sola. Sin supervisión.

Sus padres debieron mencionarle sobre el hecho de que una cara bonita no basta. Ó al menos algo como… no sé, quizás "El agua moja y el fuego quema", cosas como esas ayudan a una persona normal a sobrevivir. Ó al menos a no ahogarse ó a morir quemada.

Aun así, parecía que Dios se apiado de ella. Eso o las novelas que veía de niña la traumaron de por vida. El caso era, que tenía facilidad para la actuación. Quizás no era sorpresa, aunque tampoco fuera talento. Sólo tenía que memorizas palabras, aunque no entendiera lo que decían… como un perico que repite las palabras que escucha una y otra y otra vez.

Algo así era Misa, un perico bonito que repetía… pero sin el perdón de ser un ave sin más cerebro que el requerido para comer, beber y reproducirse. Instintos básicos en todo ser humano viviente… si es que sabe lo que eso significa… ó al menos entiende el concepto de todas esas palabras juntas.

—¡Light!— chillo Misa emocionada cuando lo vio entrar, aunque su mirada se frunció totalmente al ver a Ryuusaki, esposado a su amado, entrar tras él—Ah, y Ryuusaki— dijo con fastidio.

—Misa— le corrigió amablemente Light—No es correcto saludar así—

—¡Como tú digas mi Light! — dijo emocionada, y gustosa de complacer a su amado, miro a Ryuusaki y sonrío—¡Hola Ryuusaki! —

El mencionado, se mordisqueo el dedo pulgar—Que mala actriz eres— comento. Cosa que hizo a la rubia ponerse roja de furia.

—¡Trato de ser amable maldito pervertido, si no fuera por Light ya te hubiese sacado de mi cuarto!—

—En realidad, este es mi cubil— dijo Ryuusaki remarcando el "mi".

—¡Pues Misa no estaría aquí de no ser por tus tontas teorías de que Light y Misa son los asesinos! —

—Y lo son— dijo Ryuusaki con calma—Light es el primer Kira, y tú el segundo—

—Ryuusaki…— dijo Light molesto.

—¡Aun así estas equivocado! — le espeto Misa colocándose frente a él con desafió—¡Misa no es el segundo Kira, Light no es Kira y L se equivoca con nosotros igual que tú! —

Ryuusaki le miro sin parpadear—Tú eres el segundo Kira—

—¡Que no! —

—Que si—

—¡QUE NO! —

—Que si—

—**¡QUE NOOO!** —

Ryuusaki se mordió el pulgar sin pena y añadió—Que si—

—¡ASH! ¡Eres imposible! — gruño Misa furiosa—¡Misa no es el segundo Kira! ¡Light no es Kira! ¡Y TÚ ERES UN PERVERTIDO! — le señalo furiosa.

—Aun así eres el segundo Kira— dijo Ryuusaki sin inmutarse.

—¡QUE NO! — grito de nuevo Misa.

—¡Por favor basta ambos! — suplico Light.

—De acuerdo mi Light— dijo ella en un tono meloso y sujetándose con cariño de su brazo.

—Eres muy voluble— dijo Ryuusaki mordiendo su pulgar.

Y el resto del equipo, pudo ver en los monitores de vigilancia como Misa comenzaba a gritar de nuevo.

………

…

………

—No deberías hacerla enojar tanto Ryuusaki— comento Matsuda sintiendo pena por la chica, que como se veía en lo monitores, estaba aun furiosa y ojeaba una revista con fuerza.

Ryuusaki, que comía un delicioso pudín de chocolate con crema batida y una cereza, miro el monitor sin mucho interés—Tratare de hacerlo— dijo y enfoco su vista en Light, que revisaba algunas cosas en la computadora.

Sabía que no estaba equivocado. Light Yagami era Kira.

………

…

………

Pistas sobre el que era en esos momentos Kira habían dado frutos. Los principales sospechosos eran los miembros de un comité secreto de Yotsuba. Se reunían una vez por semana para discutir los asesinatos que pudieran beneficiar a la empresa.

Era una gran suerte que Matsuda se hubiese dado cuenta de eso, y un poco más sorprendente que saliera vivo de esa.

Ahora, gracias a eso, se planeaba una nueva estrategia.

Ryuusaki, sabiendo que pasaría, tuvo que incluir a Misa en su plan, ya que el equipo se dividió cuando las diferencias de ideas se tornaron claras. ¿Por qué nadie entendía que era primordial verificar que no sólo comentaban las muertes, sino también que realmente las realizaban?

No fue mucho problema convencer a Misa, en realidad, no sería problema convencerla de nada. Uno podría decirle que el cielo es verde, y ella saldría a confirmarlo.

………

…

………

Sorprendente.

Era todo en lo que Ryuusaki pensaba cuando escucho la grabación en el celular de Misa, donde Higuchi admitía ser el tercer Kira.

Sabía que cuando ella acepto con total tranquilidad no ponerse más en riesgo por petición de Light, supo que algo tramaba. Ya que ella era de las personas que no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta. No sólo eso, ella jamás tomaba ningún riesgo en consideración con tal de complacer a Light Yagami.

Light quería atrapar a Kira, y ella haría todo para satisfacerlo.

Fue la primera vez que Ryuusaki miro a Misa en verdad.

Era tonta, si.

Torpe. También.

Boca floja y vulgar. Nada nuevo.

Pero, ahora sentía un poco más de aprecio por ella. Quizás no fuera muy lista, ó cuerda la mayor parte del tiempo. Bueno, casi todo el tiempo… en realidad TODO el tiempo.

Pero en el fondo, era buena persona.

Que por desgracia, se había vuelto mala.

………

…

………

Light había ganado.

Ryuusaki estaba mirando en los monitores como él y Misa se despedían. Sabía que algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

Ahora no sentía como si él vigilara a Light, sino todo lo contrarío.

Light había ganado… por ahora.

Pero él le mostraría que la justicia ganaría al final.

………

…

………

Algo pasaba con el dios de la muerte. Rem actuaba extraño. ¿Acaso sería por la libreta? ¿Algo andaría mal con ella? Sus respuestas no eran muy explicitas. Algo estaba pasando.

Debía averiguarlo.

Tenía que saberlo. Light se notaba más sospechoso ahora. Si después de estar tanto tiempo encerrado ¿Por que no salía con su novia? ¿Acaso ocultaba algo?

Ryuusaki miro los monitores. Misa había regresado a ver a Light.

—Pobre Misa-misa— comento Matsuda con pena— Como ahora no es sospechosa, y Light tiene que trabajar mucho, apenas y se pueden ver—

"Era verdad" pensaba en acorde Ryuusaki.

Era una pena que Misa tuviera que esperar a Light.

Una pena.

………

…

………

Watari estaba muerto.

Ryuusaki, L, miraba la pantalla casi anonadado. Pero sabía que no podía detenerse ahora. Se giro casi bruscamente y noto que Rem no estaba.

—Señores, debemos buscar al dios de la muerte, Rem— indico Ryuusaki de inmediato, sujetando su cucharilla para el té— Debemos encontrarlo para----

Se detuvo.

Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente y sintió como caía.

Light Yagami le sujeto a tiempo.

"Light" pensó al ver su perversa expresión de triunfo al mirarlo "Estaba en lo correcto… yo tenía razón…"

Pensó apenas, y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, mientras las fuerzas se iban de él.

Cuando su pulso se fue… sólo pensó una cosa más.

Una fugaz imagen de una rubia sacándole la lengua.

………

…

………

Near estaba sobre la tumba de L. Cuyo cuerpo había sido trasladado desde Japón a la casa Wammy, donde había crecido.

Mello había muerto, así como Matt. Sus cuerpos no los pudo recuperar, pero dos tumbas al lado de L les hacían honor.

Había perdido a dos personas muy importantes en su vida. Ellos habían sido como sus hermanos, a pesar de que nunca se llevaron bien.

El aprecio que les das a las personas en tú corazón, aunque no sean tu familia, suele ser muy intenso. Infinito.

Ahora él era el nuevo L.

El sucesor.

Y tenía, sin pensarlo, muchos problemas.

Roguer, el segundo al mando después de la muerte de Watari, se acerco a él con calma.

—¿Near? ¿Interrumpo? —

—No— dijo Near enroscando su cabello blanco como el algodón, mientras dejaba un par de flores en las tumbas de los que quiso como a sus hermanos—¿Qué sucede Roguer? —

—Ya llego— se limito a decir el hombre.

Near lo miro con calma— Pues vamos a verla—

Ambos caminaron con calma hasta el interior de la casa Wammy. Entraron por un cuarto, y después por un túnel secreto tras un librero.

Dentro había un gran cuarto con cámaras y estaban fijos sobre una chica rubia. Su semblante era pesado, y sus ojos aun estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Misa Amane estaba ahí, encerrada en un cuarto que parecería del mejor hotel. Salvo por la diferencia de que cientos de cámaras ocultas la vigilaban.

Estaba dando vueltas nerviosa en la habitación, sin prestar mucho interés en lo que hacía. Su amado había muerto una semana atrás, y aun estaba muy afectada. No pudo despedirse de él. Nunca habían tenido esa vida feliz que ella tanto había esperado.

… el hijo que esperaba no conocería a su padre.

Tenía apenas 4 meses de embarazo. No había podido decírselo a Light… él estaba tan ocupado… y ella quería que fuera sorpresa. Sabía que él había insistido mucho en no tener un bebé… pero ella sabía que uno los uniría más. Serían una familia por fin. Iban a casarse… ellos… iban a casarse…

—¿Misa Amane?— llamo Near desde la sala de control. La rubia se sorprendió un poco al escuchar su voz, pero miro desafiante a las cámaras.

—¿Qué quieres? — dijo molesta.

—¿Sabes por que estás aquí? — inquirió Near.

Misa miro las cámaras furiosa—¡Si esto es un juego puedes terminarlo! ¡Estoy harta de de que me hagan preguntas tontas! ¡Mi Light murió! ¡No necesito nada más! ¡Vete y déjame en paz! —

—…. Me dices que te dejemos, pero has estado comiendo desde esta mañana— dijo Near mirando los monitores, mientras armaba un juego de "Lego" en forma de cuartel Vikingo.

—¿Y eso qué? — dijo ella molesta.

—En tú último encierro por parte del verdadero L— dijo Near, observando como a la sola mención de "L" Misa frunció exageradamente el seño—Pareció no importarte mucho si comías. Parecías muy dispuesta a morir—

—¿Y? — dijo ella molesta.

—Parece que ahora tienes una razón para permanecer con vida— explico Near, e instintivamente Misa se toco el vientre, mientras sus ojos se abrían de forma exagerada.

Near, la miro mientras subía a su escuadrón Vikingo a la nueva barca que acababa de armar.

—Vaya, así que esa es la razón— comento como si nada, mientras armaba un dragón "Lego" de 20 cm.

Misa se tenso.

—¿Qué quieres de mi? —

Near la miro unos segundos.

—¡¿Qué que quieres de mi?! — grito ella harta.

—Será mejor que descanses Misa Amane— le dijo Near con calma—Los sobresaltos no son buenos en tu condición—

………

…

………

—¿Sería bueno que se lo dijeras? — dijo Roguer, pasándole una caja a Near, con piezas de un "Lego" en forma de tiburón.

Ahora estaban en un estudio de la casa Wammi, donde varios monitores mostraban a Misa, que era atendida por una doctora, que revisaba el avance de su embarazo.

Hacia un mes de la llegada de Misa a la casa Wammi.

—Aun no— dijo el chico enroscando su cabello mientras leía las instrucciones del tiburón—Su embarazo aun esta en riesgo, quizás para el sexto ó séptimo mes—

El hombre llamado Roguer miro a Misa en los monitores—Ese bebé será el hijo de Kira, será mejor que nadie nunca se entere de eso…—

Near miro a Misa en las pantallas, lo pensó un poco y hablo—Pero podemos darle la libreta—

………

…

………

Misa Amane estaba ojeando unas revistas de maternidad que le había dejado la doctora. Estaba especialmente entusiasmada con los cuneros y la ropa. Además de decidir si quería un ultrasonido para saber el sexo del bebé.

Le emocionaba la idea de que fuera un niño. Para que fuera como su padre. Soñaba con un niño de cabellos castaños idéntico al amor de su vida.

Misa estaba encantada. Esa luz especial de vida se reflejaba en sus ojos. Quería verlo pronto. Muy pronto.

………

…

………

La doctora que llevaba el embarazo de Misa estaba revisándola, cuando se abrió la puerta.

Ya se habían cumplido 6 meses del embarazo de Misa.

La rubia vio al chico albino entrar. Estaba usando un juego de piyama muy holgado y se enredaba el cabello con aire despistado. Ella lo recontó de inmediato. Era él quien había vencido a su amado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— gruño Misa molesta.

—Señora, no es bueno que se enoje— le dijo la doctora con calma.

—Pues dígale que se vaya— ordeno la rubia señalando al chico que acababa de entrar.

—Por favor déjenos unos momentos solos— pidió Near colocándose frente a Misa. La doctora se retiro de inmediato, y la chica miro ferozmente a Near, mientras por instinto se sujetaba el vientre.

—Descuida, no le haré nada a tú bebé ni a ti— le aclaro Near.

—Perdóname por no confiar— dijo Misa tensa. Esperaba un golpe en cualquier momento. Después de todo, ella fue la prometida de Kira, el asesino.

—A estas alturas ya deberías saber que si quisiera matarte, ya lo hubiese hecho— le dijo Near.

Misa se puso algo roja por la rabia, pero luego palideció. Su rostro enmarco una horrible mueca de miedo.

—Tampoco queremos tú bebé, ni te lo vamos a sacar ni nada— aclaro Near.

—¡Mentiras! — le espeto ella y se paro de golpe, para arrinconarse en una esquina con un florero como arma—¡Quieres vengarte! ¡Cómo mi Light mato a L quieres vengarte con mi bebé! —

—Ya te dije que no— dijo Near con calma, aunque parecía muy interesado en un rompecabezas armado, con el dibujo de la Mona Lisa, enmarcado y colgado en la pared de su izquierda.

—¡No dejare que tengas a mi bebé! ¡No voy a permitir que le hagas daño! ¡Misa no te dejara hacerle daño! — le grito ella y le arrojo el florero. Near lo evito sin problemas y vio como la rubia ahora tomaba una lámpara.

—Deja de hacer cosas innecesarias y escúchame mujer tonta— dijo Near haciéndose un bucle muy bonito en el cabello.

—¿¡CÓMO ME DIJISTE NIÑATO IDIOTA!? — bramo Misa alzando la lámpara con toda la intención de matarlo.

Near le miro con cierto fastidio—No vas a vivir para ver crecer a tú hijo, digo, si es que él alcanza a nacer—

Misa se puso pálida, y lo miro pasmada. Sujeto más fuerte la lámpara y lo miro con sus grandes ojos llorosos—Sabía que me matarías, maldito, no dejare que le hagas nada a mi bebé— le dijo temblando de rabia— ¡No le harás daño! ¡Antes te mato!—

—Yo no tengo por que matarte— dijo Near haciéndose un nuevo bucle en su cabello blanco algodón—En verdad eres una tonta sin remedio, ¿Qué no te acuerdas que tú misma ocasionaste tú muerte aceptando dos veces los ojos del dios de la muerte? —

Misa parpadeo sorprendida, y dejo caer la lámpara sin aliento.

—¿Qué dices? — susurro asustada.

—Supuse que no lo recordarías— dijo Near y saco una nota de su bolsillo. Misa vio que parecía una hoja normal de libreta—Después de todo, tú renunciaste a los derechos de tú Death Note para dárselos a Teru Mikami, el cuarto Kira—

—¿De-de que hablas? No te entiendo, ¿Quién es ese Teru del que hablas? — le dijo Misa sin comprender.

Near se acerco a ella y le extendió la hoja de libreta—Según las reglas de la Death Note, este pedazo de papel será suficiente para que recuperes tú memoria—

Misa le miro extrañada. Estaba muy asustada.

—Anda, agarra la hoja— le animo Near enrollándose un mechón del cabello sin prisa.

Misa, dudosa, acepto. Después de todo, Light seguía a Kira para atraparlo. Kira, es decir su Light, tenía una Death Note…… ¿Eso significaba que Ryuusaki había tenido rezón y ella había sido el segundo Kira? Era verdad que ella idolatraba a Kira, y que amo más a Light por serlo… pero… ¿en verdad ella misma había sido el segundo Kira?

Sus dedos apenas rozaron la hoja, cuando una súbita oleada de recuerdos le invadió.

Era verdad.

Ella había sacrificado su vida por Light.

Cuando estuvo con Rem, acepto los ojos del dios de la muerte, acortando su vida a la mitad de lo que tenía.

Después, con Ryuk, de nuevo acorto su vida a la mitad.

En pocas palabras, ahora sólo contaba con el 25 por ciento de su vida.

Misa se horrorizo de si misma. Ahora su amor por Light parecía tan estupido. Tan ridículo al lado de la posible muerte de su hijo.

Ahora comprendía lo que dijo Near.

Él no tenia por que matarla, por que ella iba a morir de todas formas. Tendría suerte si su hijo nacía antes de eso.

—Mi hijo…— susurro asustada, sujetándose el vientre llorando.

—No te preocupes— le dijo Near serio y Misa le miro sorprendida—Por eso estas aquí. Si mueres para el séptimo mes, podremos sacarte al niño antes de que muera—

—¿Qué? — susurro ella alarmada—¡¿Estas loco?! — le grito furiosa—¡No lloro por eso, sino por que no lo veré crecer! —

—Eso lo hubieses pensado antes de convertirte en el segundo Kira— le dijo Near con calma, mientras guardaba el papel de nuevo en el bolsillo. Misa lo vio salir de la habitación. Ninguno dijo nada más.

Ella estuvo a punto de desplomarse cuando la doctora regreso para terminar de revisarla. Misa estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico y gritar asustada.

Pero no lo hizo.

Su bebé debía nacer.

Sano y fuerte. Con salud y bienestar.

Ella nunca había tenido miedo. Siempre todo se le había hecho fácil. Pero ahora que sabía que su hijo quizás pagaría por sus pecados estaba más que asustada. Estaba aterrada.

¿Qué sería de su hijo?

¿Qué pasaría con él?

………

…

………

—Ya llegue— aviso Near entrando a la habitación de Misa, donde ella lo esperaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala que tenía.

—Gracias por venir— le dijo ella algo nerviosa.

Near con calma se sentó en un sillón frente a ella, mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate—Ahora soy un hombre muy ocupado— le dijo mientras abría el dulce— Así que se rápida, tengo un caso importante—

—¿Ahora eres el nuevo L? — pregunto Misa algo sorprendida—Pensé que serías ahora N—

—Siempre a existido un L que ayuda a la justicia, además que use el nombre clave de N, por que Kira se estaba haciendo pasar por L— aclaro mordiendo el chocolate— Y como sucesor que soy, ahora yo soy L— se enrollo un mechón del cabello y miro a ningún lado en particular—Si esa pregunta tan tonta es la que me ibas a hacer, la próxima vez no me llames—

Misa le miro molesta—El echo de que seas un cerebrito, no significa que debas ser tan grosero, pequeño cretino—

Near mordió el chocolate y siguió concentrado en nada en particular, mientras doblaba sus piernas contra su pecho, una posición muy particular del pasado L—Que poca observadora eres, soy más alto que tú. Aunque no me sorprende lo poco que captas—

—¡¿Qué cosa?! — exclamo Misa furiosa—¡Misa no va a permitir que hables así de ella! —

—Hablar en tercera persona en un niño es tierno— dijo Near mordiendo de nuevo su chocolate— Pero en un adulto es muestra de retrazo—

Misa estuvo apunto de arrojarle un florero que estaba en la mesa, pero mejor se contuvo y forzó una sonrisa—Mira, tú, como sea que te llames—

—Ni siquiera te acuerdas que me llamaban Near, y eso que te secuestre por casi dos semanas junto con el agente Mogi, que mujer tan tonta eres—

A Misa le saltaron las venas de la frente por el coraje que estaba pasando, pero tuvo que contenerse de nuevo.

—Mira Near, L ó como quieras llamarte— le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada— Sólo te llame para hablar de mi bebé—

Ahora el joven le miro de reojo.

—¿Tengo tú palabra de que cuidaras de él si nace y yo muero? — pregunto ella seria.

Near mordió su chocolate—Tú te vas a morir—

—¡SÓLO RESPONDE LA MALDITA PREGUNTA! — salto Misa ya harta.

—Además de tonta, sorda— dijo Near mordiendo su chocolate— Ya te había dicho ayer que nosotros nos encargaremos del bebé cuando mueras— repitió, al ver a Misa con un jarrón en alto lista para arrojárselo a la cara—¿Algo más? —

—¿Qué precisamente harán con él? — pregunto Misa un poco más calmada.

—La casa Wammi es un orfanato, se le dará alojo aquí hasta que sea mayor— dijo Near mordiendo su chocolate, mientras se rizaba un nuevo mechón—¿Otra cosa? Tengo prisa, yo si tengo cosas que hacer. Como salvar vidas, no acabarlas ¿Sabes?—

Misa le fulmino con la mirada—Es todo, ya puedes largarte si quieres— le dijo dándole la espalda—Yo tomare un baño—

Near la miro detenidamente. Se levanto y camino sin prisas hasta la puerta. Estaba por cruzar el umbral de la habitación cuando se detuvo.

—¿Amane? —

—¿Qué quieres? — le dijo ella cortante.

—¿No te preguntas por que te estamos ayudando? —

Misa le miro confundida.

Near no se giro a verla, pero continúo hablando—Como la segunda Kira, eres una criminal. Técnicamente, debiste ir a Japón y pagar por tus delitos— hizo una pausa y continuo—Pero en lugar de eso, te trajimos aquí desde Estados Unidos inmediatamente Kira fue eliminado ¿No te habías preguntado por que? —

Misa parpadeo—Pues la verdad no. Lo haces por que eres una buena persona ¿No? —

Near pareció que estuvo apunto de falsear sobre un pie, pero logro incorporarse—Que mujer tan tonta— murmuro.

—¿Qué dijiste? — pregunto Misa.

—Nada— contesto Near mordiendo su chocolate.

—Dijiste algo malo de Misa ¿verdad? — pregunto ella molesta.

—Es difícil no hacerlo— contesto Near girándose a verla.

—A ti lo que te gusta es picarle la paciencia a Misa ¿Verdad? — dijo ella alzando de nuevo el florero para arrojárselo.

—¿Qué piensas de Ryuusaki? — pregunto súbitamente Near.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pienso de Ryuusaki? — dijo ella parándose en seco.

—Sólo los retrazados repiten las cosas— dijo Near, y seguidamente evadió un florero que se estrello en la puerta a la altura de su cabeza.

—¡Tú lo que eres es un bastardo! — le dijo Misa furiosa.

—Respóndeme ¿Qué piensas de Ryuusaki? — repitió Near con calma, mordiendo su chocolate mientras se enrollaba en cabello—¿Lo recuerdas, no? —

Misa lo miro—¿Por Ryuusaki te refieres al primer L, Verdad? —

—Así es— dijo Near mirando a ningún lado en particular.

Misa recordó con cierto pesar una escena.

—**Misa es la mujer ideal para Light**—

—**Ryuusaki— dijo Misa sorprendida—Creo que te malinterprete, creo que eres una de las personas que mejor me comprende— sonrío emocionada, y beso a Ryuusaki en la mejilla.**

—**¿Qué, acaso quieres que me enamore de ti? —**

—**¡Claro que no! — dijo ella molesta, pero luego sonrío—¡Pero seamos amigos! —**

—**Vaya, ahora tengo dos amigos— dijo él sin expresión.**

—**¡Sí! — sonrío ella y tomo de la mano a Light y a Ryuusaki, para empezar a dar vueltas los tres en circulo—¡Seremos los tres amigos! — dijo ella muy contenta, y se detuvo para exclamar muy feliz—¡Y todos saben que Misa no traiciona a sus amigos, juntos detendremos a Kira! —**

—Si lo recuerdo— dijo ella algo triste. Ahora se arrepentía de muchas cosas.

—¿Y que pensabas de él? — pregunto Near mirándola de reojo.

—Que era un pervertido— contesto Misa como si nada.

Near pareció falsear de nuevo sobre su pie, pero se incorporo de nuevo—Sin duda es una mujer tonta— murmuro.

—¿¡Qué dijiste de Misa?!—

Near paso de su pregunta, y saco una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo, era de color rosa, de 10x10 cm—Esto es para ti— dijo mirándola—Él la dejo para ti—

—¿Light? — dijo Misa sorprendida.

Near puso una expresión que contrasto de inmediato con su aparente calma. Parecía… molesto. Herido.

—No, L la dejo para ti— le contesto con voz seca y le arrojo la libretita. Misa la atrapo en el vuelo, y descubrió que tenía el dibujo de un pastelillo en la portada. La miro muy confundida, iba a preguntarle a Near lo que era, pero sólo vio como el albino cerraba la puerta con un fuerte portazo.

Misa se quedo muy sorprendida. Era la primera vez que veía a ese chico tan inmutable molesto.

………

…

………

_13 de agosto._

_Día soleado (por lo que vi en las cámaras)_

_No soy creyente de la redención. Un criminal siempre será un criminal._

_Pero quiero creer que hay la redención._

_Que la gente puede cambiar._

_------_

_15 de Agosto._

_Día soleado de nuevo (Japón es muy calido)_

_Pronto atraparemos a Higuchi, el tercer Kira. Aun estoy seguro de que Light esta tramando algo. Debo saber como opera Kira. Debo detenerlo._

_------_

_20 de Agosto._

_Hoy llovió un poco._

_Hoy probé los Pokys de fresa, me gustaron mucho. Comprare cajas de reserva. Que Matsuda vaya por ellos._

_Misa Amane se ve muy emocionada._

_------_

_21 de Agosto_

_Hoy llovió también, pero muy poco._

_Hoy Light fue a visitar a Misa._

_Se le ve muy contenta. Aunque no me soporta._

_------_

_30 de Agosto_

_Hoy estuvo despejado._

_Probé un flan de zarzamora, le diré a Matsuda que me traiga más._

_Hoy vi varios anuncios de Misa. Es muy popular. No sabia que los lápiz labiales fueran tan famosos._

_------_

_2 de Septiembre._

_El día estuvo medio nublado._

_Detuvimos a Higuchi, pero murió durante su captura. Light actúa extraño. El dios de la muerte, Rem, creo que es hembra._

_Misa ya no esta en el cuartel._

_------_

_3 de Septiembre._

_Día soleado._

_Siento que algo malo hay en las reglas. Debo confirmarlo._

_Light no a salido con Misa._

_Yo nunca la haría esperar._

------

_5 de Septiembre._

_Día soleado (se siente un poco de calor que bueno que tenemos aire acondicionado)_

_Matsuda no encontró las galletas que le pedí._

_Estoy preocupado. Las reglas dicen que Misa ya perdió la mitad de su vida al tomar los ojos del dios de la muerte._

------

Misa dejo de leer la libreta.

La dejo a su lado y la miraba nerviosa. Sorprendida, en realidad.

L, Ryuusaki, se había enamorado de ella.

Esa libreta era como un diario. Era como ver una película muda. Podía imaginarse a Ryuusaki sentado en una silla, con las piernas en su pecho mientras escribía en su libreta. Seguramente lo hacia cuando estaba solo, quizás mientras la miraba por los monitores.

En un tiempo eso le hubiese parecido algo asqueroso. Pero ahora no. Lo consideraba tierno. Él se había preocupado por ella. De una forma honesta. Y era gracias a él que su bebé tenía una oportunidad. Eso debía ser a lo que se refería Near.

Entonces…¿Ryuusaki le había pedido que cuidarán de ella?

Misa miro la libreta.

Ryuusaki, L, era alguien muy bueno.

………

…

………

_**Un mes después….**_

—¿Cómo esta el bebé? — pregunto Near armando una torre con dados, mientras Roguer aparecía en un gran monitor.

—Nació bien— dijo el hombre con una sonrisa algo triste—Tenías razón, Misa Amane no alcanzo el octavo mes—

—Si, eso supuse— dijo el chico, y miro a Roguer—¿Cuándo la van a enterrar? —

—Mañana, ella…— el hombre hizo una pausa, y extendió una carta, Near la miro algo sorprendido—Ella dejo algunas instrucciones. Hace una semana, le dejo dos sobres a la doctora, uno era para ti y el otro para su hijo—

—¿Entonces sólo para eso quería verme? — dijo Near extrañado—¿Para hablarme de lo que quería después de muerta? —

—Creo que si. Ella insistió mucho en verte, pero ya le había dicho (por el auricular de las cámaras) que estabas fuera del país, y que por eso no podías ir a verla— dijo Roguer, aunque lo miro de forma severa— Tuve que mentirle, no me siento orgulloso de eso—

—Lo siento— dijo Near retomando su atención a su castillo de dados—Pero no quería verla después de lo que dijo—

—Era una niña enamorada, era normal que supusiera que la libreta fuera de su amado— dijo el hombre serio.

—Era una mujer tonta— dijo Near con algo de rencor en su voz—La única razón por la cual decidí ayudarla fue por que L dejo especificaciones antes de su muerte. De no ser por eso, hubiese dejado que se la llevaran, no se que le vio— dijo honestamente.

—Aun así creo que exageraste— opino Roguer.

—No importa— dijo Near—¿Y que peticiones dejo esa mujer tonta? — pregunto con la intención de cambiar el tema.

Roguer lo miro con calma, suspiro hondamente y abrió el sobre para saber lo que decía y empezó a leerlo—Pide que su cuerpo sea enterrado en la casa Wammi, para al menos estar cerca de su hijo—

—Claro, como no— dijo Near molesto.

Roguer no dijo nada y siguió leyendo— Además, pide que le entreguemos el otro sobre a su hijo cuando cumpla 10 años, y nos pide de favor que lo cuidemos mucho y que por favor no le digamos nada sobre quienes fuero sus padres hasta que él lea el sobre—

—Que descarada, aun se da el lujo de dar órdenes ¿Otra cosa? — pregunto Near sin mucho interés.

Roguer no dijo nada y siguió leyendo. Enseguida sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente y leyo en voz alta muy pasmado—_Por favor, que mi bebé lleve el nombre verdadero de L, me refiero a Ryuusaki-san._—

Near abrió los ojos sorprendido, y se giro a Roguer.

— _Se que es tarde, pero quiero darle las gracias por haberme ayudado. Gracias a ti también Near. Con cariño Misa-misa—_ Roguer cerro la carta y miro al joven alvino con profunda tristeza—Creo que ella esperaba verte para decírtelo en persona— opino el anciano con pena—Insistió mucho en verte—

El chico regreso la mirada a su castillo de dados—Esa mujer tonta…— murmuro.

………

…

………

_**12 años después….**_

Near había regresado a la casa Wammi después de mucho tiempo. Era la hora. Roguer había encontrado a dos candidatos para ser su sucesor.

Estaba esperando ahora en el despacho a que llegara, mientras mordía una tableta de chocolate y se rizaba el cabello como acostumbraba.

Aun usaba esas pijamas holgadas, varias tallas superiores a las suyas. No había cambiado mucho, pero estaba más alto.

Tenía mucho interés en ver al niño. En cierta forma, esperaba ser alguien tan admirable como L lo fue para Mello, Matt y él. Estaba incluso muy nervioso. Le importaba mucho la impresión que pudiera dejar en él.

Hasta se preguntaba si debía dejarse de enrollar el cabello y dejar el chocolate…. Al menos frente a él…. Aunque sería bueno que tampoco lo viera jugando al "Wii"… Si, definitivamente debía mostrarse centrado.

—Ya esta aquí Near— dijo Roguer asomándose por la puerta—Los dejare solos para que hablen a gusto— sonrío el anciano.

—Claro, gracias— dijo Near.

—¿Estas nervioso? —

—No, para nada—

—¿Entonces por que te estas rizando el cabello con tres dedos? — sonrío amablemente Roguer, y Near al notarlo retiro su mano de inmediato—Jeje, no te preocupes, es buen chico—

Near sonrío y Roguer se retiro. De inmediato Near volvió a rizarse el cabello con los tres dedos. Definitivamente estaba nervioso.

Súbitamente alguien toco a la puerta tres veces.

—Adelante— dijo Near con calma, quitando rápidamente la mano de su cabello.

Por un segundo Near se paralizo. Tardo en comprender unos segundos que no era Mello el que estaba frente a él.

El niño era muy parecido a Mello. Tenía el pelo rubio hasta los hombros, ojos negros con ligeras ojeras y llevaba puesto un pijama gris oscuro holgado, además de unas gafas naranjas, muy parecidas a las de Matt, colgando del cuello.

Near noto que el niño lo miraba con total tranquilidad. Llevaba varias cosas además. En su mano derecha, llevaba un cuaderno de dibujo y unos carboncillos, y en la izquierda, una bolsa de bombones cubiertos con chocolate. Y alcanzando a ver, traía una pequeña mochila colgando a su costado, por donde se veía un videojuego portátil. Era un DS de Nintendo, lo reconoció por que él también tenía uno.

—¿Tú eres Near verdad? — dijo el niño. Tenía una voz muy dulce—Misa-misa quería conocerte—

—¿Perdón? — dijo Near sorprendido y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Esperaba haber escuchado mal.

Misa-misa se acerco a él, a un paso tiernamente apresurado—Yo soy Misa-misa, hijo de Misa Amane— se presento educadamente, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Near, al contrario, parecía que lo habían abofeteado. Miraba al chico sorprendido. ¡¿Por qué Roguer no le había dicho que su sucesor era el hijo de esa mujer tonta!?

—Ro-chan no te dijo nada de Misa-misa, por que Misa-misa se lo pidió ¿Por eso estas sorprendido verdad?— dijo Misa-misa con calma.

—¿"Ro-chan"? — dijo Near extrañado. Oh, rayos. El niño también hablaba como su madre. ¿Qué más seguía?

—El Sr. Roguer— explico Misa-misa con calma.

—Se de quien hablas— dijo Near mirándolo con renovada calma, mientras mordía su chocolate y se empezaba a rizar el cabello, pero ahora con un solo dedo.

—Ah, por cierto, quiero pedirle disculpas Nea-chan—

—¿Eh, por que? — pregunto Near omitiendo el "Nea-chan".

—Por esto— dijo Misa-misa, y de la nada le dio un buen puntapié en la rodilla a Near.

El mayor gimió ahogando un grito del dolor—¿¡Por qué me pegaste!? — dijo Near molesto, sujetándose con ambas manos la rodilla derecha.

—Es que me lo pidió mamá— dijo Misa-misa, como si tal fuera la cosa.

Near lo miro sin expresión. El niño no era un genio, estaba tan retrazado como su madre, eso era obvio.

Pero para su sorpresa, Misa-misa saco una nota de sus bolsillos—¿Ve? Aquí mi mamá me dice que le golpeara cuando lo viera. Me dijo que usted se lo merecía Nea-chan. Esta es una carta que me dejo donde me explica todo sobre usted, el primer L-chan, Mello-chan y Matt-chan — explica tendiéndole la nota, que incluso venia con dibujos de los fallecidos, L, Mello y Matt.

Near la toma y reconoce la letra de la fallecida rubia (además de que se sorprendió al ver los dibujos tan parecidos a los reales)— Que pésimo escribía esa mujer— dice el albino, y súbitamente el rubio le da otro punta pie.

—¡AU! — gimió Near sorprendido.

—Por favor, no hable así de mi mamá— dijo Misa-misa con calma. Near lo que hizo fue darle un gran coscorrón en la cabeza.

—¡Au! — se quejo el pequeño.

—El hecho de queseas un niño, no significa que no te de tú merecido. Irrespetuoso—

Misa-misa le miro con aire molesto—Mamá tenía razón, usted es un niñato idiota—

Súbitamente Near le volvió a dar un coscorrón y Misa-misa le mordió la mano.

………

…

………

_**1 hora después….**_

—Ese niño no va a ser el sucesor de ningún L— dijo Near molesto, mientras Roguer le curaba varias mordidas en el brazo.

—Creo que te estas apresurando, Misa-misa es muy bueno— sonrío el hombre divertido.

—No le digas Misa-misa, ese nombre de mujer— dijo Near mordiendo su chocolate con la mano que ya había sido curada (Misa-misa le mordió ambos brazos).

—Ese nombre clave lo eligió él— continuo Roguer—Iba a darle el de "L", pero me dijo que eso sería muy confuso por que tú eres L, así que se quedo con el de Misa-misa, como era conocida entonces su madre—

Near mordió su chocolate—Quiero ver la carta que le dejo esa mujer tonta, quiero saber cuanto le dijo sobre nosotros—

—Ah, ya notaste lo mucho que se parece a Mello y las cosas de Matt ¿Verdad? — dijo Roguer con calma.

Near lo miro serio—¿Me quieres decir que se viste así apropósito? —

Roguer sonrío—El dice que es parte de su misión—

—¿Qué misión? — inquirió Near.

—El sobre que le dejo su madre— dijo Roguer sentándose a un lado de Near—En ella, Amane le revelo su verdadera identidad—

Near abrió los ojos sorprendido—¿Quieres decir que le dijo que su padre…?—

—Sí— sintió Roguer con calma.

………

…

………

—Aun así ese chico no me gusta— dijo Near molesto, sentado frente a las tumbas de L, Mello y Matt—Quizás sea inteligente, después de todo es el hijo de Kira— comento mordiendo su chocolate, mientras se rizaba el cabello—Pero no me gusta—

Near miro hacia la casa Wammi, donde varios niños jugaban a la pelota. Misa-misa estaba entre ellos. Sin duda se parecía mucho a Mello, él también solía ser muy activo. Por lo general nunca estaba quieto.

Near mordió su chocolate—¿Qué pretendía esa mujer tonta con decirle quien era? — se pregunto.

POKI

Near se giro tras de si. Había escuchado… como alguien… mordía una tableta de chocolate.

—¿Qué? — murmuro el joven albino cuando un penetrante olor a cigarro le llego.

Se levanto y miro a su alrededor. Estaba solo. Nadie comía chocolate cerca de él. Nadie estaba fumando. Sólo estaban los niños que jugaban a unos metros.

Near miro hacía Misa-misa y los niños. Que extraño había sido eso.

El nuevo L miro las tumbas de Mello y Matt. Estaba bastante confundido. El sonido de una barra de chocolate al romperse. El olor a homo de cigarro. Que extraño.

—Near— el joven se giro, y vio a Roguer acercándosele.

—¿Qué sucede Roguer? —

—Un nuevo caso, en Estados Unidos, al parecer un nuevo asesino a surgido, se hace llamar el "Llamador" —

Near mordió su barra de chocolate y se rizo un mechón del cabello—Es hora de irme—

………

…

………

Roguer acompañaba a Near a la salida del orfanato, donde una limusina les esperaba.

—¡Nea-chan! ¡Nea-chan! —

Roguer se giro con una sonrisa a pequeño Misa-misa, aunque Near ni se giro a verlo, pero se detuvo.

—¿Que pasa? — inquirió el albino sin mirarlo.

—Misa-misa supo que te ibas— le dijo el pequeño algo agitado por la prisa—¿Tienes un caso? —

—Si, y si esa era todo, debo irme—

—¡Espera! — le dijo Misa-misa corriendo frente a él para pararle el paso.

Near le miro sin expresión—Quítate del camino, tengo cosas que hacer— ordeno, mientras mordía su chocolate.

Misa-misa le miro con dedición—¡Misa-misa sólo ha venido a decirte que se convertirá en el sucesor de L! ¡Misa-misa ayudara a la humanidad haciendo justicia, aun si eso es contra tú voluntad! —

—Niño tonto, fuera de mi camino— le dijo Near rizándose un nuevo mechón.

—Misa-misa lo hará ¡Pero antes escucharás la verdad de Misa-misa! — le dijo el pequeño señalándolo con autoridad—¡Misa-misa tiene una misión! —

—No me digas— le dijo Near entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Near— le riño Roguer.

—Esta bien Ro-chan— dijo el pequeño sonriendo—Misa-misa sólo ha venido a decirle a Nea-chan la verdad— miro al albino y sonrío con calma—Misa-misa será un gran genio, se esforzará mucho para ayudar a la humanidad—

—Eso ya lo dijiste ¿algo más? —

El pequeño rubio le miro molesto, pero asintió—Misa-misa sabe como eran Mello-chan, Matt-chan y L-chan, por eso Misa-misa a tomado algo de ellos para darles las gracias— dijo señalando su cabello rubio hasta los hombros, sus lentes y por ultimo sus ligeras ojeras, respectivamente iba nombrando a cada uno de los que lucharon contra Kira.

—Eso te hace un imitador, no un genio— le espeto Near molesto—¿Y que harás ahora? ¿Imitarme a mí? —

Misa-misa negó—No es necesario, por que Nea-chan esta con vida, y por eso Misa-misa puede cumplir su misión—

—¿Y cual es esa misión? Dilo ya, que tengo prisa— le dijo Near impaciente.

—Misa-misa esta aquí para…— el pequeño rubio sonrío—…decir: "Gracias por ayudarme" —

Near lo miro confundido, mientras se rizaba el cabello.

—Esa es la misión de Misa-misa— sonrío el pqueño—Misa-misa no puede decirle "Gracias" a L-chan, por ayudar a mi mamá a que yo naciera, y tampoco a Mello-chan y Matt-chan por lograr que Kira fuera detenido— Misa-misa bajo un poco la cabeza con tristeza— Por eso Misa-misa tomo un poco de cada uno, para seguir su ejemplo, para no ser como mi padre…— desvió un poco la mirada y de nuevo la enfoco en Near—Misa-misa no pudo decírtelo, porque le caíste mal— dijo sonriendo de forma inocente. Pero el joven alvino sintió una ligera punzada de coraje al recordar todas las mordidas que tenía en ambos brazos.

—Pero…—el pequeño rubio sonrió ampliamente—Al fin pude decirte "Gracias por ayudarme". Eso es lo que mamá quiso decirte y no pudo—

Near lo miro sorprendido, pero Misa-misa no se quedo más tiempo, sorpresivamente corrió hacia él, lo abrazo con cariño, y se fue corriendo.

Near apenas puso reaccionar, y sólo alcanzo a verlo correr hacia un grupo de niños que lo esperaba más adelante. Pero, por un segundo. Near vio a más personas.

Personas conocidas. Dos rubios, un chica y un chico. Además de un pelirrojo y un pelinegro.

Esas personas estaban alrededor de Misa-misa, mirándolo atentamente y sonriendo. Esas personas se giraron a verlo. Fue cuando Near los miro completamente. Eran cuatro. Uno de los dos rubios que había, le miraba con una sonrisa algo malhumorada, mientras comía un barra de chocolate. El que era pelirrojo, traía unas gafas naranjas, y le miraba con una sonrisa calmada, mientras sujetaba un cigarro.

La rubia estaba al lado del pelinegro, que estaba ligeramente encorvado y se mordía un pulgar. Ambos le sonreían. Y la rubia movió sus labios, donde Near puso leer "Gra-ci-as". Gracias.

Near abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y las cuatro personas desaparecieron.

—Misa-misa es buen chico ¿Verdad Near? — le sonrío Roguer.

Near se sujeto un nuevo mechón, y mordió su chocolate—Aun así, es un niño Tonto— dijo girándose hacia la limusina que esperaba.

—Ay, Near— suspiro Roguer siguiéndolo.

Pero justamente, antes de entrar a la limusina, Near se giro a verlo—Espero que lo eduques bien Roguer, como el sucesor que es, espero que no ponga el nombre de L en ridículo—

—Near— dijo Roguer sorprendido.

La limusina se alejo, dejando atrás la gran edificación de la casa Wammi.

Roguer sonrío con cariño al entrar a la mansión de nuevo. Todos los niños seguían ahí, jugando y riendo. Él encamino sus pasos hacia las tumbas de L, Matt y Mello. Pero no era ahí a donde iba. Roguer siguió más adelante, hasta una lapida blanca, sobre la que reposaba una virgen con los brazos extendidos, a forma de bienvenida.

Inscrito sobre el relieve de la lapida, rezaba "Amane Misa".

Fin.

En el manga, Misa sabe dibujar, incluso Light le dice que lo hace muy bien. Eso me pareció adecuado para su hijo.

Espero les haya gustado.

Pasen buen día.


End file.
